futuro perfecto?
by Miaka-chann
Summary: que hubiera pasado si Tomoe no hubiera muerto, ¿habira kenshin encontrado a Kaoru?
1. Kenshin

Para lo que ya vieron los OVAs no les costara trabajo detectar en que parte empieza el fanfic ,para los que no los han visto lo lamento mucho, sorry, gomen  
  
Kenshin libraba una dura y difícil batalla, en donde llevaba las perder. Tomoe los observaba desde dentro de la casa. Aquel hombre realmente quería matarlo, se notaba por la forma en como lo atacaba, este ultimo levanto la daga que había quitado ase unos instantes a Tomoe. La joven corrió para intentar detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kenshin ya había lanzado su brutal ataque, cortando en dos a su enemigo. Tomoe se detuvo de golpe. Kenshin tiro la espada al suelo, estaba exhausto. Miró a Tomoe. Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. -Lo siento- dijo suavemente hundiendo su cara en el pecho del joven -yo mato a otros por el bienestar de los débiles, pero por eso has perdido toda tu felicidad, te he quitado todo lo que te era importante, sin saberlo, yo no tengo el derecho de protegerte Tomoe negó con la cabeza, mientras se aferraba mas a aquel joven que llevaba su gi lleno de sangre -te prometo que después de que llegue la nueva era no volveré a matar- dijo mientras le regresaba el abrazo  
  
10 años después.... -Mamá?- la niña jaló el kimono de una joven, esta volteo a ver a la niña -estas perdida?- la niña asintió -te ayudare a buscar a tus padres- le sonrió mientras le daba la mano -gracias- mientras caminaba por aquella calle llena de gente -como te llamas?- pregunto la joven -Himura Kae- contesto la niña -yo soy Kamiya Kaoru- -Kaoru? La joven asintió  
  
-Kae!! Donde has estado- llego la madre de la niña -Kaoru me estaba ayudando a encontrarlos- la niña miro a la joven -gracias- dijo cuando se acerco el padre -por nada- dijo sonriendo Kaoru la niña tomo la mano de su madre- adiós Kaoru -adiós Kae- la chica miró a aquella familia, sintió un poco de nostalgia, pero sin darle importancia siguió su camino -oye!!! Espera- grito Kenshin Kaoru volteo, Kenshin se acerco a ella -estamos de viaje y no conocemos bien la ciudad, no sabes donde hay una casa de huéspedes? -si, pro pueden quedarse en mi casa si quieren -Oh! No, eso es mucha molestia- dijo Tomoe -no, no es molestia, hay muchas habitaciones en mi casa y vivo sola- -si mama vamos a quedarnos en casa de Kaoru  
  
los cuatro se encaminaron al dojo Kamiya -se quedaran muchos días -no, solo será esta noche- respondió Kenshin -pasen- dijo cuando llegaron al dojo, sin saber que estaba hospedándola amor de su vida, pero ella nunca lo sabría, el pertenecía a su primera y única esposa. Y Kenshin sin saber que pudo nacer algo mas que solo un encuentro fugas con aquella muchacha, pero que después de esa noche (el partiría con su amada familia y) no la volvería a ver jamás.  
  
****************** Espero que le aya gustado, para mi gusto Tomoe debió quedarse con Kenshin, si piden que haga continuación tal ves la haga, estoy pensando en que Yahiko a parezca, y Sanosuke y por que no? Enishi (gritos de sus fans) 


	2. Yahiko

Tres días después de que se fuera sin avisar aquella familia que había hospedado, Kaoru como cada jueves iba al centro de la cuidad a comprar la comida para la semana, mientras caminaba sola por aquella enorme cuidad, cargada de bolsas llenas de comida, sintió como alguien tomaba una de las bolsas y salía corriendo rápidamente, Kaoru sin poder seguirlo por aquellas pesadas bolsas que se lo impedían, solo pudo gritarle una maldición -maldito mocoso- gruño- que are?, se llevo la bolsa en donde traía el dinero- chilló Kaoru sin poder hacer mas, regreso al dojo Al día siguiente Kaoru entrenaba con sus discípulos en el dojo, de pronto observo que había alguien en la puerta viendo la clase, Kaoru camino hacia el extraño -tu. tu eres el niño de ayer!!!!- le grito -eh?! -no te hagas el inocente- lo cogió antes de que pudiera salir corriendo - tendrás que pagarme lo que robaste -yo.yo no quería -a mi no me vengas con excusas, le diré a tus padres obre lo que hiciste -yo no tengo padres, ya bájame- -eh?!- Kaoru no sabia como disculparse -yo. yo venia a - agacho la cabeza -que es lo que quieres? -quería pedirte ayuda -ayuda?.pues déjame decirte que yo no ayudo a ladronzuelos como tu- Kaoru lo bajo y se dirigió a interior del dojo- ya vete- le dijo sin voltear a verlo **************** -buenos días Kaoru-san- Saludo Tae -buenos dias Tae -vienes a comer? -si- la joven que la recibió la llevo a una de las mesas Después de comer la joven decidió regresar al dojo, ya estaba oscureciendo, paso por cerca del rió, al observar las sakuras sintió caer sintió que algo estaba mal, como si ella no tuviese que estar ahí, como si ella debiese estar en otro lado, pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino *************** -cuando vas a pagarnos chico?, nos debes mucho dinero -ya les dije que les pagare, pero necesito mas tiempo -eso es exactamente lo que nosotros no tenemos -oigan que están haciendo?- se escucho una vos cerca de ellos Los hombres voltearon para ver de quien se trataba -una chica- dijo uno de los tres agresores del chiquillo -veniste para divertirte con nosotros? -déjenlo en paz- grito Kaoru -no deberías meterte en los problemas de los demás -he dicho que lo suelten!!! -ya cállate mujer tonta!!- uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre ella Pero Kaoru lo esquivo con facilidad y lo golpeo con su espada dejándolo inconsciente, después de ver lo sucedido los otros dos restantes se lanzaron contra ella al mismo tiempo, uno de ellos logro hacerle una herida en el brazo, esta sangraba bastante, pero la chica no se rindió, le costo un poco de trabajo vencerlos pero al final lo logro -mu.,muchas gracias -no deberías involucrarte con este tipo de gente- Kaoru dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar -espera -ahora que? -te.te ayudare- La chica le sonrió -como te llamas? -Myojin Yahiko -yo soy Kamiya Kaoru, veo que no tienes un lugar fijo en donde vivir, por que no te quedas a vivir conmigo, el dojo es muy grande y yo vivo sola El chico la miraba perplejo, no sabia que contestar -no te gustaría también ser mi discípulo, así podrás defenderte solo la próxima vez- El chico se enojo un poco por el ultimo comentario -no te animas? -preferiría no, no quiero causarte problemas -pero. -prefiero vivir solo, y ser libre Llegaron al dojo -bueno ya llegamos, será mejor que descanses, y te limpies la herida, nos vemos, y gracias por lo de hace rato Kaoru observo como aquel niño, no debía pasar de los 11, caminaba alejándose del dojo, y volvió a sentir aquella nostalgia, esa sensación de que ella no debería estar ahí sino en otro lugar o con alguien mas...  
  
************************************************************* NA: al principio pensé que Yahiko debería quedarse con Kaoru, pero recordé que quien le pide a Yahiko quedarse es Kenshin y pues el no esta, el esta en otro lado con su esposa Tomoe, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero es que no sabia si continuarlo o no, la verdad esto no estaba planeado, pero bueno ahora tendré que terminarlo, estaba pensando que Sanosuke se encontrar a Kenshin en ves de con Kaoru pero supongo que eso lo decidiré después Mata ne! 


End file.
